Stranded
by kaari8
Summary: So this is another one of those crossover ones i was just wanting to make one. i dont know where this story is going so far and might even stop continueing it but ill give it a go:) its where sandry and her friends get stranded with alanna and what they do while their over there.
1. Chapter 1

So this story doesnt belong to me but tamora peirce. i just added a plot twist:)

* * *

Sandrilene Fa Toren sighed as she put the finishing touches on the embroidery sitting on her lap. How much longer would it take? She, Daja and Briar, her foster siblings had been waiting outside the hall for little over an hour for their other foster sibling, Tris, to call them in. Their teachers had convinced them to try out an experiment that changed one form of magic into another. They each had to put a portion of their magic in, one at a time, and see if they can change their magic types. Because of how closely interlinked their magics already were, the four young mages were the prime candidates for the first tests. Briar, Sandry and Daja had each in turn put in their magic and Tris was next. She had protested the most, stating that this was a waste of their time and nothing good would come of it until it took everyone to get her to grumpily hoist up her skirts and march into the room moodily. That had been over an hour ago and everyone was getting a bit impatient, even though it had taken them all just as long.

* * *

20 minutes later, the door slammed open and a plump girl with bright coppery red hair walked through.

"I'm finished." She said after a moment.

The other three looked at each other. "Finally," they chorused.

Tris stuck out her tongue as she walked over and plunked herself between Daja and Sandry. They sat there, not paying attention to the time when Briar looked over and noticed the candle had burnt down several notches.

"Come one girls, lets get this over and done with." He said as he stood up, stretching his arms out wide.

One by one they walked into the room and sat down on the floor, forming a circle. Around them were wardings and markings to help control magic and focus it into the contraption in the middle of the circle. It was a machine built to change magic form and should be able to help them. It had never been tested though so no one knew exactly what was going to happen. Hopefully they would be able to be all finished by the end of the day and go home. Sandry settled her skirts out around her and relaxed into a meditating state, quickly followed by her siblings. Once they were all breathing in sync, they focused and pooled all their magic together.

_One the count of three?_ Without thinking about it, they started conversing mind to mind.

_Right._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

As one they pushed all there magic together, merging it once again. Suddenly there was a massive booming sound and everyone was blown backwards roughly. Tris's head cracked against the wall and she saw red for a moment before slipping into darkness. The other three soon followed her.

* * *

Hey so i know this is a really short chapter but i just wanted to set them up and everything:)


	2. Chapter 2

Sandry woke up. Something was nuzzling her cheek. She rolled over and pushed it away, determined to get back to her sleep. A snort sounded and the nuzzling continued.

"Go away Briar I'm not in the mood." She muttered, rolling over once again.

"It's not me highness, get up."

She opened her eyes and sat up, wiping the sleep from them. Looking around groggily, Sandry was surprised to see that they weren't alone in the room anymore but in a meadow surrounded by men and women mounted on horses.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked her family in a whisper. "What happened?"

"By the looks of it, we're in a meadow." Briar said dryly.

"I know that. I wanted specifics."

"You're in the Great Forest, just outside of Corus."

They looked up to see a short, stocky woman with purple eyes looking curiously at them.

"Corus?"

The woman frowned. "Corus, the capitol of Tortall."

"Tortall?"

"Where are you young ones from?" She asked suddenly. "Who are you?"

She watched as the groggy brunette got to her feet and stood to meet them, her friends quickly doing the same.

"I am Lady Sandrilene Fa Toren, great niece to Duke Vedris the fourth, ruler of Emelan. These are my siblings, Daja Kisubo, Trisana Chandler and Briar Moss. Your names please?"

The violet eyed woman stared down at them for a moment before replying.

"I'm Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. Kings champion. These are my men."

One by one she introduced her men to the newcomers, accepting their greetings. Once everyone was introduced, Alanna dismounted and stepped forward to talk to them less formally.

She looked them over, sizing them up. Lady Sandrilene was clearly a noble, she could tell from the way she held herself, perfectly straight and poised. That's not even counting the expensive clothes she was wearing. She had sun-streaked brown hair and bright blue eyes. Alanna couldn't help notice how pretty she was. The girl had said something about a ruler of another country that was curious, Alanna had never heard of Emelan and the boy had called her highness. The next girl, Daja Kisubo, was tall, broad shouldered and dark skinned, much like the bazhir. She wore lose breeches and had an even look in her eyes. Alanna could tell that this girl was a fighter. The third girl, Trisana Chandler, looked like a merchant. She had bright copper red hair down in multiple braids and wore a sturdy dress. Sensible glasses framed stormy grey eyes that held a short temper to match the lioness's own. The boy, Briar Moss was clearly a gardener. He had dirt stains on his tunic and a tattoo of a plant on his arm that seemed to move. He had almond shaped hazel eyes and was clearly a player, he had very self confident body language.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Alanna asked after a moment.

"Summersea in Emelan." Tris said it slowly, like she was talking to a young child.

"Can you take me to my uncle?" Sandry asked quickly, wanting to avoid tris's temper.

"Who is your uncle again?"

"Duke Vedris?" Sandry frowned, not understanding. "The ruler?"

Now it was Alanna's turn to frown. "The rulers are King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. There isn't a Duke Vedris."

The four exchanged shocked glances, just where were they?

Alanna stepped forward, "If you don't mind, I could escort you to the palace and we could get this mess all sorted out."

Alanna stayed silent as the four kept looking at each other and almost had the impression that they were conversing somehow. Finally Sandry smiled graciously.

"That would be much appreciated."

She gestured for the four to follow her and gave them each a mount. Signaling to the men, they set off towards the palace.

* * *

King Jonathon sat there dumbfounded, trying to process the information that had just been forced upon him.

"So… you say that you are from another realm?"

At the four serious nods he continued.

"And that you came here by accident whilst conducting an experiment?"

Again he received nods.

"And you have ambient magic…"

"Yes, thread, weather, plant and smith." The one called Sandry confirmed.

"And that you can speak mind to mind?"

"We said that already." Tris snapped, starting to grow impatient.

Sandry looked sharply at the red head.

"I'm sorry your highness, my sister forgets her manners sometimes."

Jonathon sighed and rested his chin on interlinked fingers.

"Can you give us a demonstration of your gifts?" he asked slowly.

By 'us' he mean the gathered council, all watching with shock and interest. The council included, Sir Gareth of Naxen, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Alanna the Lioness, Daine the Wildmage, Numair, Queen Thayet and a few other important people and commanders.

Tris smiled and stood up. She glanced at her family as she undid one of the smaller braids, smiling wickedly. The council looked on in amazement as what looked to be lightning gathered in her hands, dancing through her fingers.

"Tris…" Sandry warned, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Tris smiled at her and pointed out the open window. A booming sounded through the air and white hot heat seared against all their faces. The other three didn't feel it that much as their magic was connected but clearly everyone else did. They jerked backwards, and the mage Numair even fell out of his chair.

Tris smiled sweetly as she redid the braid and sat down again, trying to keep smugness out of her voice when she spoke.

"The was the lightning part of my magic your highnesses, everyone."

Sandry sighed as mutterings started up.

_Briar your go next. _

He grinned as he stood up and looked around. Spying a wood table in the corner, he walked over to it and placed a hand against it. Immediately the wood came to life and green sprouted from it, quickly forming branches and leaves. Briar snorted at the astounded faces of the watching people and took his seat.

Daja stood to her feet then hesitated, for she couldn't see anything that her power connected with in the room.

_Daja, control the metal. _Sandry's voice sounded in her head.

Daja smiled and focused on the metal objects in the room. There was an assortment of jewelry on the women and she chose a gold bracelet on the Queens wrist. She lifted up her hand and beckoned, the bracelet shot over to her to rest on the outstretched hand. Smiling apologetically, the girl used her magic to heat up the metal and reshape it into miniature gold swan. She placed the swan on the table and retook her seat, accepting the appreciative glances thrown her way. Last of all, Sandry stood up and smoothed her skirts, trying to find a way for her to display her power. Getting an inspiration she looked at the king.

"Do you have any particular attachments to those curtains?" she asked slyly, her eyes smiling.

"No, why?" He asked, confused.

"This is why."

She turned towards them and threw up her hands. Immediately the curtains pulled themselves away from the windows and flew threw the air towards them. She gestured with her hands and the fabric separated into squares of different sizes, then they sewed themselves together again in a different order. It happened so quickly that the council had trouble following all the movements.

Sandry turned around and presented her masterpiece to the council with a smile.

The ladies gasped in amazement. Presenting itself before them was a beautiful dress with a tight bodice and folds of skirts that bloomed out in graceful waves.

"That was made out of _curtains_?" Thayet managed after a moment.

"Yes your majesty."

"Interesting" Numair mused. When all eyes turned to him, he explained further. "I've checked their auras and they do seem to have magic but it's not of a kind that I have ever seen before."

"We have ambient magic." Daja explained to everyone. "Our magic is worked through everyday things, the stronger the thing, the stronger our magics."

"Do you know how you got here?" Sir Gareth asked curiously.

He was answered with four heads shaking slowly and he sighed.

"Well until we figure out what happened you're welcome to stay here." Jonathon said, resigned.

"We thank you." Sandry said gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing:) i just added a plot twist. just a heads up, i wont be adding a disclaimer to every chapter but when i dont, know that i am not claiming anything from that chapter. nothing, i just didnt add a disclaimer.

* * *

A week later, Sandry laid spread across her bed, chatting with Thayet, Daine and Alanna. Daja was talking with the local smithies, Tris was in the library with Numair and Briar was examining the local plants. Because of Sandry's unique abilities she quickly became friends with all the ladies and had plenty of requests to make ball gowns.

"So, back where your from, you said something about being related to a ruler?" Daine asked. "What was his name?"

Sandry flinched and Daine quickly reworded her sentence, "Is his name, what is his name."

Taking a deep breath, Sandry formally introduced herself, with all the titles and relations she owned. The whole thing.

Alanna whistled softly. "So back where your from, you're pretty much royalty. On both sides of the family to boot."

Sandry nodded as she put the final stitches on an embroidered gown, not wanting to seem stuck up.

"But it doesnt mean anything. I'm just Uncle's hostess for now, I only help and advise him with things not actually make any big decisions on my own."

They all noticed modesty when they saw it and exchanged knowing looks behind her back.

"So how did you become to be living with you're Uncle?" Daine asked curiously. "Do your parents live there too?"

Sandry's face lost some of it's shine but she continued on, determinedly cheerful. "Oh no, my parents died years ago in the Hatar smallpox epidemic."  
She tried keeping her voice light but they could still hear sadness.

"I'm sorry, I lost my mother when i was thirteen and i didnt know my father until i was sixteen so i understand what you're feeling." Daine sympathized.

"It's really ok. I was only ten when they died and our teachers have always been like mothers to us as none of us have parents except Tris except thats complicated. So yes i miss them but i have Uncle, my brother and sisters and foster mothers so it's really not that bad." Then she turned to Daine. "But how did you survive without parents or connections?"

Sandry had been briefed on the background of everyone over the past few days so she knew that Daine was originally a commoner. "I dont want to sound stuck up but i've always had people there for me, you must have had it so much harder."

Daine gave her a half smile. "Its alright. In answer to your question, I traveled until i found work and ever since then i've been stuck with this lot." She playfully jabbed Alanna in the ribs, who laughed back and winked, causing Sandry and Thayet to giggle. "Onua, the horsemistress, hired me until i took up the job as wildmage for the king. Ever since then me and kit have been doing whatever jobs need to be done, spying and suchlike."

Noticing the looks she was getting from Thayet and Alanna she sighed. "Seriously, who is she going to tell? Our enemies? It doesnt concern her so why would she?"

They reluctantly agreed after Sandry's assurances she wouldnt tell anyone.

_Hey, come to the queens personal gardens, there's something i want to show you. _Briar's voice sounded in her mind.

_The queen's personal gardens? Briar they're personal for a reason, you shouldn't be in there. _Sandy admonished.

_Oh hush just come. Bring the queen and the purple eyed bag too. The animal mage can come if she wants._

Sandry knew he would never be that disrespectful with anyone other then her, Tris or Daja so her just mentally sighed and released the magic she had going on in the room - she had had several dresses knitting themselves for the ladies at court - before standing up.

"I'm sorry but Briar says he wants me to meet him and has requested that you all accompany me as your presence might be needful." Sandry carefully rephrased the directions she had been given so as not to offend.

Thayet looked at her, confused. "But how can you know this? No message has been delivered." The other too seemed to be thinking along the same lines and all leaned in to hear her reply.

Sandry mentally cursed herself for they had agreed not to tell anyone that they could talk non-verbally unless absolutely necessary. _Well i guess this is necessary now. _She pretended to be confused before smiling at them, as if at her folly.

"We must have forgotten to tell you earlier. My siblings and I can talk mind to mind without being in contact with each other. I'm guessing it's a bit like how Daine talks to animals, how she hears them in her mind and are aware of what they're thinking or doing. We can shut off the connection but we all prefer to keep it open after it was almost the downfall of us once."

They Tortallan women knew when they were being played and they recognised the signs of fake innocence. They knew that they hadn't been not told this information through a mere accident. However though, all of them understood the reasons for keeping it quiet and let the slight insult slide.

"How interesting, maybe sometime we could get the story of how that happened, for i assume you werent born that way as you come from such different lives."

"That would be nice, it is an interesting story. But we really should be hurrying to see Briar, he doesnt like to be kept waiting." She hinted.

"Oh yes of course."

They all hurried to stand up and follow Sandry out the room.

"Do you need instructions anywhere?" Thayet offered, "The palace is quite large and easy to get lost in."

Sandry smiled sweetly. "No thankyou, i know exactly where i'm going."

Thayet looked doubtful but didnt say anything else and fell into step next to Alanna. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at the door to Thayets personal gardens when Sandry finally stopped.

"These are my personal gardens, no one can get in here without my permission, and i haven't given it to Master Moss. He cant possibly be in there."

Sandry pulled on a look of completely innocence. "Oh didnt we mention that Briar was a theif before he met us?"

The tortallans frowned. "You sure are forgetting to mention quite a bit." Alanna muttered under her breath.

"It must have been the trauma from crossing over dimensions. I'm so very sorry." Her eyes were wide and mouth trembling slightly, the perfect image of an apologetic 18 year old.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Daine laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "You sure are interesting Sandrilene Fa Toren."

Sandry just smiled and gestured for Thayet to open the doors, which she did after a moment of hesitation.

All four of them walked inside and immediatly saw a young man sitting on a bench among the flowers, almost completely covered in greenery that were stretching from everywhere to try touch him. Sandry sighed and continued walking forwards until she was standing directly in front of Briar. He was still oblivious to his company so she stepped forwards and flicked him on the forehead. Immediately he jerked out of his trance and his eyes focused on the scowling brunette in front of him. He gave her a lopsided grin and climbed off the bench, shooing away the plants that didnt want to release him just yet.

"Now look at you, all covered in dirt and in formal company." She scolded. "These aren't your gardening clothes Briar. There's no point to me making them for you if you aren't ever going to wear them."

"I didnt plan on doing any gardening so there's no need to go glaring at me like that. It was needed so can you fix my clothes now?" Briar retorted, smiling the whole time.

"There's no point, those stains aren't going to come out." Thayet mentioned.

Sandry whirled round to stare the queen in the eye. "Im sure they wont mind coming out for me?" she replied before turning back to Briar.

After quickly inspecting the clothes to see just how crumpled and dirty they were she sighed and laid her hands flat against his shirt and slightly flicked the fingers of her right hand. Immediately all the dirt slid of the fabric like water, to fall into a neat pile at their feet. Then she tapped both hands and all the crumples and creases fell away and smoothed out. She turned back to the others, fighting to keep a smug smile off her face. The three women were staring at her in open mouthed wonder.

"That was amazing!" Thayet, Alanna and Daine all said at the same time.

"Yes, yes very nice. Thanks Duchess." Briar said, used to such things. "Now this is important."

The women all turned to him, curious to hear what he had to say.

"I was looking over your gardens when I noticed this among a bunch of dead flowers." He pulled a dead flower from his pocket and showed it to them." I asked Tris to look it up in the library and it turns out this flower is called a Perjost Amber and is native to only the mountains of Jesitch. The toxin causes hallucinations, fever and permanent physical disabilities, like paralysis, organ failure or blindness ectera, and eventually leads to a slow and extremely painful death. If it is planted anywhere else besides the mountains it releases the deadly toxin that is stored in it's body into the ground then dies. This one was already dead when i found it. By the looks of it, it's been dead for some time now, at least two weeks, and has already released the toxin, hence the other dead flowers."

He paused for a moment to let them absorb the information before chucking another bomb on them. "And thats not the worst bit. This flower was placed over the water system. Any day now people are going to start getting sick all over the city."

* * *

Hey guys, so just a little update on what im thinking. The sickness was literally a last minute decision, like last five minutes. I'm sorry if i make thayet out ot be different then t.p. does but i like alanna and daine more and one of them had to be the doubtful one. I dont know where im leading this story so far so i cant say much but just know that pretty much everything if not all is going to be in sandrys point of view because i like her the most.

im open to any advice or anything, good or bad, so please let me know what you think:)


End file.
